Héroe
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Porque él siempre quiso serlo, pero al final el único héroe, fue ella.


Porque él siempre quiso serlo, pero al final el único héroe, fue ella.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí una de sus autoras favoritas (en mi imaginación) reportándose con una nueva historia.**

**Espero que les guste como mis historias anteriores, esta historia es mía de mí para ustedes.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo juego con ellos. **

**Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

**Canción: "Héroe – Enrique Iglesias".**

**Atte.: Little Saturnito.**

* * *

**Héroe**

**Capitulo Único.**

_**Quiero ser tu héroe…**_

Podía sentir la mirada sobre él, observándolo y analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

No es que no se hubiera acostumbrado ya, habían pasado cerca de un siglo desde que tomo el lugar como capitán de la décima unidad en la sociedad de almas y con esfuerzo y dedicación… y más enojos que nadie, se ganó el respeto de los shinigamis.

Y aunque eso no quitaba que lo trataran con un niño, no le quedaba más que elevar su gran presión espiritual para hacerlos callar y retroceder, pero esto era diferente.

No había sido la primera vez en que escuchaba a sus subordinados preguntarse porque un chico con su apariencia se había convertido en capitán. Sabía que muchos especulaban y creían que era gracias a su frío poder, tal vez tuvieran razón o solo fuera parte, pero nunca nadie se atrevía a preguntar la verdadera razón, incluso su teniente Matsumoto era lo demasiado lista como para no preguntar… y era fácil distraerla, solo bastaba que "sin intención" dejara una botella de sake en su escritorio.

\- El viejo Yama debería a hacer sus reuniones más cortas, casi caigo dormido – escucho decir a Shunsui mientras veían como los demás capitanes comenzaban a salir – Solo espero que mi querida Nanao tenga lista una buena botella de sake.

\- Conociéndola, lo que tendrá más que listo será todo el trabajo acumulado – se burló su amigo y compañero, Jūshirō Ukitake.

Tenía deseos de correr a esos dos de ahí pero no se rebajaría a correrlos del salón, después de todo y muy a su pesar, los respetaba, más al capitán de cabello blanco.

\- ¿Sucede algo capitán Hitsugaya? – pregunto el capitán comandante cuando las puertas fueran cerradas por fin.

\- Quisiera que me revelara de mis obligaciones y de mi puesto durante las próximas dos semanas – dijo mirando fijamente al capitán Yamamoto.

Los otros dos capitanes guardaron silencio ante las palabras del joven, Tōshirō hubiera querido estar en privado para hablar, pero esos dos personajes habían tomado lugar en su vida.

\- Un año más – fue lo único que susurro Shunsui Kyōraku mientras inclinaba su sombrero y escuchaba a su compañero suspirar con pesar.

\- Yo me hare responsable de la unidad durante el tiempo que el capitán Hitsugaya no esté presente – respondió el albino mayor apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros del que consideraba su hijo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo el comandante abriendo levemente sus ojos para mirar al capitán más joven – Lamento mucho lo sucedido capitán.

Tōshirō inclino levemente su cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

_**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar**_

_**A erizar de frío tu piel**_

_**A quemar, que sé yo, tu boca**_

_**Y morirme allí después…**_

_Tal vez se podría decir que se enamoró de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio en la academia shinigami. _

_Era muy extraño que las personas se acercaran a él dado su actitud fría y sus intimidantes ojos turquesa, en realidad no le importaba, estaba allí para controlar su gran presión espiritual, además de que con Hinamori tenía más que suficiente._

_Tras un largo día de entrenamiento y de rumores escuchados, decidió escapar a su lugar secreto para seguir entrenando, cuando vio a un hueco a punto de atacar a un estudiante, sabía que no debía meterse, pero si no hacía algo ese monstro podía matar a un compañero y sería un gran problema para todos, además de que el estudiante se veía algo herido._

_Era un fastidio, pero por fortuna logro deshacerse de él, no era muy fuerte pero aun así dio batalla._

_\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto acercándose a él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una chica._

_Su apariencia era pequeña, tenía un largo cabello negro, recordaba haberla visto en algunas clases, era algo torpe, pero era una de las mejores en los encantamientos, incluso decían que era capaz de realizar el Bakudō._

_Violeta._

_Sus ojos eran violeta._

_**Y si entonces**_

_**Temblaras por mi**_

_**Y lloraras al verme sufrir**_

_**Ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar**_

_**Como yo la doy por ti…**_

_Desde ese incidente, solía encontrarse con ella de las maneras menos esperadas, ella era algo tímida al principio, pero poco a poco comenzó a abrirse con él._

_Ambos eran polos opuestos y no solo en personalidad._

_Mientras que él era callado, reservado y frio, ella era alegre, espontánea y cálida._

_Él era el hielo._

_Ella era el fuego._

_Sin saber porque siempre la buscaba con la mirada en la academia, a veces la veía hablar con sus compañeros, otras veces la veía sumergida en libros, pero las veces en las que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella era mientras ambos practicaban, en ocasiones lo hacían juntos, otras veces lo hacían por separado en el mismo prado en donde la salvo por primera vez._

_La amaba._

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación…**_

_\- TONTA, DIJE QUE NO BAJARAS LA GUARDIA – exclamo acercándose a ella rápidamente. _

_Por alguna razón sus clases se habían juntado para los entrenamientos en el mundo real y ambos fueron asignados en el mismo equipo._

_Al principio todos se sorprendieron de que el chico más frío de la academia y la chica más cálida formaran equipo y tuvieran tan buena química, y después de un par de semanas era más que común que ambos estuvieran juntos en todos lados, claro todos sabían que se debía más al esfuerzo de la pelinegra que del albino, pero al igual veían como este buscaba con la mirada a su compañera cada que estaban separados._

_Tōshirō tomo en brazos a su amiga para dirigirse al campamento, habían derrotado al hueco, pero un último ataque había lanzado a la pelinegra contra una pared._

_\- Estoy bien, solo fue un golpe – respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el rápido golpeteo de su corazón._

_\- Tiene que estar siempre en guardia, así nunca podrás llegar a graduarte y convertirte en una verdadera shinigami – dijo aminorando su paso, no lo admitiría, pero amaba tenerla entre sus brazos._

_\- Siempre estoy en guardia – le comento – Pero tú siempre quieres ser el héroe, Tōshirō._

_**Si supieras**_

_**La locura que llevo**_

_**Que me hiere**_

_**Y me mata por dentro**_

_**Y qué más da**_

_**Mira que al final**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero…**_

_No podía perderla._

_No importaba que tuviera que hacer, no la perdería y era por eso por lo que ahora se encontraban así, sudados, con sus respiraciones erráticas mientras se adueñaba de su cuerpo y su alma una y otra vez._

_¿Quién pensaría que el frio estudiante Tōshirō Hitsugaya fuera a explotar por un simple ataque de celos?_

_Tal vez el culpable, Shunsui Kyōraku._

_El capitán de la novena había escuchado rumores sobre la pareja y las apuestas que corrían sobre cuando ambos formalizarían algo, como buen chismoso… ejem, como buen capitán interesado en un posible miembro de su escuadrón no podía dejar de darle un ligero empujón a la pareja, por lo que con ayuda de su buen amigo Jūshirō Ukitake organizaron un viaje al mundo humano para los estudiantes, claro, se aseguró de ambos estuvieran ahí._

_Todo iba muy bien hasta que al capitán Kyōraku se le ocurrió la brillante idea de celebrar con sake… De acuerdo, eso no estaba mal, lo malo comenzó cuando algunos compañeros ebrios comenzaron a hablar con la ojivioleta. _

_Pero en cuanto el capitán poso su brazo sobre los hombros de esta no lo soporto más, nunca, de verdad que nunca llego a pensar que sería un hombre posesivo y celoso, pero ella era suya, desde el primer instante en que sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con los suyos._

_Simplemente, la tomo de la mano y se alejó lo más rápido posible sin notar la sonrisa pilla del capitán, al estar usando gigais tuvo que buscar un lugar privado, por fortuna encontró un hotel cerca, en donde pidió una habitación y guio a su compañera._

_Nada más entrar, la apoyo contra la puerta antes de atacar sus labios, no sabía como ella respondería, podría perderla después de esto, pero se arriesgaría._

_\- Te amo – le dijo una vez que se separaron. En este momento él no era un shinigami prodigio de gran y fría presión espiritual, por este momento solo era un chico enamorado que ponía su corazón en las manos de la chica a la que amaba, solo ella tenía el poder de destruirlo o…_

_\- También te amo Tōshirō – respondió pasando sus brazos por su cuello y atraerlo hacia ella, besándolo con el fuego que habitaba en ella._

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación…**_

_Esa noche marco el inicio de su relación, pero prefirieron mantener silencio acerca de ello, aunque no fue necesario, ya que nada más bastaba ver las miradas congelantes que el albino daba a cualquier shinigami que se atreviera a mirar a su mujer._

No fue fácil deshacerse de Matsumoto y sus constantes quejas sobre la pila de papeleo que tenía que hacer, pero pudo distraerla cuando menciono a ver visto a Izuru Kira y a Shūhei Hisagi salir de la tienda de sake.

Estaba por atardecer cuando llego a su destino, no pudo evitar sentir que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas mientras depositaba el ramo de tulipanes rojos sobre la solitaria tumba, esa que misteriosamente era protegida por el hielo más fuerte que pudiera haber.

_**Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte**_

_**Una vez más, mira que al final**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero…**_

_Algunos meses después del inicio de su relación, ambos obtuvieron sus zanpakutôs, así como dominaron el shikai, aunque solo Hitsugaya solo se enfocó en combate._

_Gracias a su inteligencia, el albino fue asignado al escuadrón diez bajo el mando del capitán Isshin Shiba mientras que su amada fue asignada al escuadrón cuatro._

_No fue fácil, pero lograron mantener su relación y aunque estaban en diferentes escuadrones hacían lo posible para tener un poco tiempo a solas, claro todo gracias a sus capitanes o a Shunsui y hasta a veces de Ukitake._

_Una noche, cinco años después del inicio de todo, bajo la luna más brillante y la noche más fría de invierno, ambos unieron sus vidas, Isshin Shiba, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake y el capitán general Yamamoto fueron testigos del hecho, como dictaba la tradición en la sociedad de almas para las parejas que se quisieran casar: contar con la presencia de cuatro capitanes, incluido el capitán de la primera._

_Pero ambos no tuvieron tiempo de celebrar dicho evento, solo unas cuantas horas después se desato el caos ante la desaparición del capitán Shiba._

_**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación…**_

_\- El capitán Yamamoto me ha ofrecido el puesto de capitán de la décima unidad – menciono el albino una noche a su esposa, habían pasado dos años desde la desaparición del capitán y aunque habían podido sobrevivir con Matsumoto como "líder" temporal al final la responsabilidad recaía en él, el tercer oficial – Al obtener mi bankai, piensan que es lo mejor._

_\- ¿Aceptaras? – pregunto la pelinegra mirándole preocupada._

_\- Aun no lo sé, están considerando otros candidatos, pero el general me tiene como primera opción – respondió mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente._

_\- Serias un gran capitán, el más frio, pero un gran capitán – se burló haciendo que su amado le diera una mirada seria antes de capturar sus labios en un fogoso beso que desato una apasionada noche._

_Tōshirō se mostraba indeciso un mes después, sabía que era la mejor opción que pudiera tener, los miembros del escuadrón le habían dado su apoyo mientras que se mostraban recios a aceptar un nuevo capitán, aunque sabían que al final tendrían que aceptar si el capitán general lo asignaba._

_Además, de que desde hacía algunas semanas su esposa, se mostraba esquiva y nerviosa, tal fuera por su propia ansiedad, pero eso no dejaba de preocuparle._

_Estaba en la pequeña casa que tenían en el primer distrito del Rukongai, cerca de su abuela, era uno de esos días en que podía escaparse por unas cuantas horas de sus obligaciones, estaba buscando sus amadas sandias cuando encontró un papel escondido en uno de los cajones la cocina, su corazón casi se detuvo, pero solo atino a usar su shunpo para llegas hasta la cuarta unidad._

_\- Lo sentimos tercer oficial, pero hemos recibido una alerta de un hueco en la puerta este – le informo uno de los miembros cuando pregunto por ella._

_Era bueno que su elemento fuera el hielo porque sintió como su sangre se congelaba cuando vio algunos cuerpos sin vida y heridos al llegar a dicho lugar, pero por más que busco no había rastro de ella._

_\- Da aviso acerca de esto – le dijo a un oficial que había llegado, ni se molestó en ver de qué unidad era o si estaba herido o no._

_Fue algo difícil, pero logro rastrear al hueco hasta un prado, enseguida tuvo un deja vu, pero a diferencia de aquel día, ocho años atrás._

_**Quiero ser tu héroe**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu dios**_

_**Porque salvarte a ti mil veces**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación…**_

_No pudo evitar que su corazón latiera como la primera vez que la vio, decir que se volvió a enamorar de ella sería un eufemismo, e igual que en aquella vez no dudo en atacar al hueco, ella se veía cansada y herida pero aun así no se rendía._

_Ambos pelearon en conjunto, como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, siempre los consideraron un gran par y ahora era la mejor muestra, el fuego y el hielo se combinaban de una manera inimaginable, pero este hueco era uno de los más fuertes._

_No sabía si llegaría alguna ayuda y no podía arriesgarse a hacer algo arriesgado, podría ponerse ambos en peligro._

_\- ¡CUIDADO! – solo un segundo de distracción basto para ver su peor pesadilla posarse ante sus ojos._

_\- Reina sobre los cielos helados, Hyōrinmaru – solo basto un rápido movimiento para que todo su dolor, ira y miedo se hicieran presentes en forma de un golpe certero que convirtió al hueco en huelo, para seguido romperse en mil pedazos - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no simplemente atacaste? – le pregunto mientras la tomaba en sus brazos delicadamente. _

_Una de las garras del hueco había atravesado el abdomen de la pelinegra, el albino no puedo y no quiso contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus ojos mientras veía como la vida de la mujer que más amaba y la da su hijo en su vientre se iban poco a poco._

_\- Solo… por esta… vez… __**Quiero ser tu héroe**__… - murmuro, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Tōshirō, limpiando las cálidas lágrimas de su esposo._

_\- Tonta, siempre lo has sido… solo tu hiciste que conociera el amor… solo tú, lograste descongelar mi frío corazón… - susurro mientras acercaba sus frentes._

_\- Estoy… embarazada… - ambos sabían que sus palabras ya no tenían significado, ambos sabían que sería la última vez que se verían, que estarían juntos, pero, aun así, Tōshirō no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría – Te amo._

_\- Y yo también los amo – dijo antes de juntar sus labios._

_Tōshirō Hitsugaya no pudo evitar romper en llanto al sentir la vida de su esposa desaparecer de su cuerpo, su mano cayo sin vida y no pudo más que atraer su cuerpo inerte hasta su pecho. No fue consciente de cuando el grupo de ayuda llego, ni cuando retiraron el cuerpo de su amaba._

_\- ¿Está usted seguro? – pregunto el capitán general Yamamoto un par de días después. No esperaba ver al tercer oficial y menos tan seguro de sí._

_\- Si, como sabrá, he alcanzado mi bankai y he ido mejorando en su uso – respondió._

_\- ¿No está tomando una decisión apresurada?, la muerte de su esposa es tan reciente – cuestiono el capitán Ukitake._

_\- La muerte de mi esposa no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión, no quiero tomar venganza contra los huecos si eso es lo que piensan – dijo firmemente._

_\- Muy bien, comenzaremos los preparativos para su examen – contesto el capitán general._

\- Siempre serás mi héroe – murmuro Tōshirō mientras limpiaba su rostro, sintiendo dos presiones espirituales más que conocidas por él.

\- ¡PAPI! – exclamo una dulce voz antes de chocar con sus piernas.

\- Hola pequeña, ¿Dónde está tu madre? – pregunto mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y juntaba sus frentes.

\- Ahí – señalo hacia donde había venido, de entre las sombras de los árboles salió una mujer alta, de piel clara, largo cabello negro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al posar sus ojos turquesa en el abultado vientre.

\- Oí Tōshirō, no sabía que vendrías hasta el centro del mismo bosque – dijo soltando un suspiro pesado posando una de sus manos en su espalda mientas que la otra se colocaba en su vientre, haciendo brillar el hermoso y elegante anillo de boda que portaba.

\- Te dije que me esperaran en la puerta – contesto mientras la atraía hacia él y dejar un beso en su cien, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

Ambos posaron su vista en la tumba de hielo, como era conocida.

\- Siempre he sentido curiosidad, ¿Por qué aquí? – pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Porque aquí inicio… y aquí finalizo – dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante, quien solamente asintió, mientras le sonreía.

\- Papi, ¿Por qué esa piedra tiene mi nombre? – pregunto la pequeña señalando la inscripción en la fría piedra de hielo.

\- Porque la persona que descansa aquí, al igual que tu, fueron un milagro en mi vida – explico simplemente, y como si la pequeña entendiera las palabras de su padre sonrió antes de pedir que la bajaran para echarse a correr.

\- El tío Ichigo nos está esperando – grito mientras se perdía en el bosque.

\- Mirai, no corras así – exclamo la pelinegra soltando un suspiro pesado – No puedo creer que para tener cuatro años sea tan enérgica e inteligente.

\- Bueno, viniendo de un padre genio no era para menos – murmuro sonriendo.

\- Oye, nosotros también somos inteligentes, corre la sangre shinigami por mis venas – exclamo soltando un golpe en el brazo de su esposo – Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o esa pequeña llegara antes que nosotros a la puerta.

\- Claro – dijo Hitsugaya dando media vuelta, pero no pudo evitar dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia la tumba.

**Mirai Hitsugaya**

**XXXX-XXXX**

"**Por siempre mi héroe" **

No sabía si era producto de su imaginación o era real, pero de pie, a lado de la tumba se veía la imagen de una mujer, su largo cabello ondeaba con el delicado viento mientras sonreía, antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto mirando que su esposo se había detenido frente a la tumba.

\- No, nada – respondió posando su brazo en la cintura de su esposa mientras emprendían el camino.

\- Karin… - le llamo, haciendo que ella le mirara – Te amo – no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonrojo que se colocó en las mejillas de su esposa.

\- También te amo… enano… - dijo sonriéndole.

_**Quiero ser tu héroe…**_

* * *

*** ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció esta historia? Bueno por lo regular hago mis historias de Twilight… **_**coff… clasificación M… coff…**_**, pero mientras escuchaba música, comencé a escuchar esta canción y al momento los únicos personajes que aparecieron en mi mente fueron los de Bleach, y los ganadores fueron esta bella pareja, (y no tiene nada que ver que este super enamorada de nuestro pequeño capitán peliblanco), en fin, díganme que tal les pareció en sus reviews. Besos y abrazos, Little Saturnito.**


End file.
